Prefer to Share
by writer-in-progress
Summary: A short story in Evans POV I can't really think of a way to summarize it without giving away the story... Contains SLASH, do not read it if you find this offensive.


Evans POV

Pietro's flirting again, but that's nothing new. Pietro is **always** flirting with someone. I know what your thinking 'Evans jealous' or 'dude you must be pissed'. I mean we've been dating for about a month now and he's still sleeping with everything that moves…everyone knows it too. Honestly though? I couldn't care less, that's just the way he is. If Pietro wasn't flirting with someone, that would just be **weird**. So yeah Pietro's flirting and me? I'm eating lunch and trying my damndest to figure out this stupid algebra question. Normally I wouldn't care, but Aunty O told me no boarding for a month if I didn't improve my grades. Stupid algebra.  
"Heytherethickheadhowyadoin? Whatyadoin?" Pietro's finally abandoned the random blond. Now he's peeking over my shoulder at the dreaded algebra…the sad thing? I understood everything he just said. He stopped slowing his speech around me a long time ago said something about not being able to relax completely while concentrating on what he's saying.  
"Awmanthisstuffiseasyandyourhavingproblemswithit? That'sprettypathetic. Iwouldhave finisheditinlikehalfasecond." I'm not even upset that he just insulted me at least three times in the last two breaths…literally two breaths. The guys just to egotistical to realize he's being offensive. Either that or he just doesn't care. Anyway the point is it would be a waste of breath to yell at him. It wouldn't get through to his overly self-loving brain anyway. Why am I dating him again? I glare at my algebra and ignore him. Algebra's more appealing right now anyway.  
"AnywayIcameoverheretotellyouI'mgonnabelateforourmeetingafterschool. Ijustscoredbig timewiththeblondtits-on-legsoverthere, butIpromiseI'llmakeituptoyou." He leans in and traces his tongue across the inside rim of my ear. I shudder slightly and it ain't from the cold…more like brand new state of the art skateboard and it's all mine kinda shudder. Right that's why I'm dating him.  
"Seeyalaterspikeforbrains!"  
"Hey Evan mein freund you should keep a leash on that boy," Kurt comments as he watches Pietro take off in a run that's slow for him, and fast for the rest of the world.  
"What the hell for?" Kurt raises one holographicaly disguised eyebrow at me.  
"Vell he's not ezactly faithful, doesn't zat bother you?" Bother me, that he's not faithful? My mind drifts back to a night of sweaty bodies, entwined limbs and sleepless hours.

FLASHBACK 

"Hey Evan you can't be tired already! Com'on lets do it again. Com'oncom'oncom'on. Ineedyousobad!" I groan and hold the pillow even tighter over my face. I'm not sure if I should be touched that he tried to slow his first words enough so I could better understand or pissed that he interrupted my much needed recovery time. I glance at the clock around my, or should I say his, pillow. Five a.m., I got here at eight p.m. I groan, deciding to be pissed and swat at him with what little energy I have left. Does this boy ever friggin stop? "Dude haven't you had enough? I mean we've been at this since I got here." I glare at him in the dim light of the fucking **EARLY** morning. He just stares at me in shock and what may or may not be genuine horror.  
"Too much? Too much? Are you joking! How can you have too much? There's no such thing, especially when your with a sexy god like me." Wow I shocked him into slow speech, go figure.  
"Why don't you go screw that sally chick? I'm tired." He tilts his head as he looks at me.  
"You mean Suzanne? But I don't wanna fuck Suzanne. I want to **'make love'** to **you.**" He's whining now and he's got that cute little annoyed pout on his face. I sigh, sometimes I really hate this guy, maybe that's why I love him…nah loves a little extreme a word. Maybe 'overly fond of' works better, yeah that's more like it.  
"Once I've gotten some sleep we can have sex again ok? Go bug Suzanne till then, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you"  
"Okayberightback!" There's a whoosh of air and Pietro and his pants (previously thrown in a random corner) are gone. I roll over and grab the pillow to me. I close my eyes sighing in contentment. Before I drift off I thank whatever god is out there for giving me at least a half hour of sleep to recover from my own personal energizer bunny, complete with breeding issues.

_End Flashback_

I look at Kurt who's waiting expectantly for an answer.  
"Most people would hate the idea that their boyfriend is cheating on them," I grab the garbage left from my lunch, tossing it in the trashcan and shove my books in my bag, "But me personally? I'm more terrified that one day I might have him all to myself" I grab my bag and walk off leaving Kurt blinking in confusion after me. Hmmm, I wonder if I'll be able to get some extra sleep after school while he's busy with that blond chick?

_**The End**_


End file.
